Quién es quién?
by NoelleW
Summary: Naruto y Menma son hermanos gemelos separados al nacer, sus vidas son completamente diferentes, pero un accidente hará que cada uno viva la vida del otro, en donde cada uno encontrara el verdadero amor, pero no sin pasar las diferentes pruebas que el destino tiene preparado para ambos. NxH MXS SXS


¡Hola! Bienvenidos a esta nueva historia, antes que nada quería contarles que esta historia es una adaptación de la novela ¿Quién es quién? Va a ser bien largo, pero me encanto la historia de los gemelos separados al nacer, no va a ser exactamente igual, aviso con antelación, solo usare la base y algunas escenas serán prácticamente igual.

Espero que la disfruten, si tiene alguna recomendación, no duden en contarme

Los personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen, solo los uso para entretener y hacer pasar un buen rato.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Capítulo 1

Naruto Uzumaki iba caminando por las calles concurridas de Konoha, eran las cuatro de la tarde de un hermoso día de verano, las calles estaban llenas de negocios de comida, tiendas de regalos, fruterías, carritos de golosinas, los niños corrían, las parejas iban agarradas de las manos, las personas caminaban con sus bolsas llenas de cosas, todo se encontraba en orden al parecer.

\- Un día normal de verano- se dijo Naruto así mismo, hasta que su vista se topó con un carrito de ventas de joyería.

La mujer vestida con unos jeans y remera casual sonrió al ver a un posible cliente y a medida que se iba acercando se dio cuenta de lo atractivo que era, con su pelo rubio haciendo juego con esos hermosos ojos de color azul, una sonrisa enorme que hizo que la joven se sonrojara.

-Buenos días Señorita- Saludo Naruto a la joven, dedicándole otra sonrisa que hizo que esta se sonrojara más de lo que ya estaba- Busco algo sencillo pero especial, ya sabe, un collar que llame la atención pero que no sea muy costoso.

-Eh, si- respondió la joven dándole la espalda a su potencial cliente para buscar algo parecido a lo que describió el joven muchacho, abrió una de cajas de madera que contenían distintos tipos de collares de plata con dijes de diferentes diseños- puede ver si alguno de estos le parece bien, en lo personal creo que a su novia le va a encantar este.

-No es para mi novia- sonrió a la joven- Voy a llevar este de aquí ¿cuánto es?

-Este es el precio- y señalo una lista en la tapa de caja de madera.

-¿Qué?! ¿Es enserio? ¿Qué le parece si me hace un descuentito?- La joven quedó sorprendida ante su manera de expresarse.

-Yo..yo lo siento señor, no pue…-

-Diga que sí, con lo hermoso que esta el día, el sol realza el color de sus ojos, tiene que relajarse un poquito, sonría, vamos- insistió Naruto sonriendo de una manera seductora para la joven, esta sonrió ante el cumplido y este llevo una mano para esconder un mechón de pelo detrás de su oreja, dejando a la vista el rostro sonrojado de la joven.

-Está bien, pero esto es todo lo que puedo hacer- cedió la joven y Naruto hizo un gesto de victoria, guardo el collar en bolsita y se la dio- Es usted un sinvergüenza ¿lo sabía?

\- Tal vez, ¿lo sería más si pidiera tu número de celular?

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Memna Namikaze miraba desde el ventanal del segundo piso como la gente se divertía en la piscina, tomando tragos, riendo y comiendo los aperitivos que el camarero iba ofreciendo por todo el patio. En una mano tenía un vaso lleno de agua con gas y la otra mano estaba metida en el bolsillo de su costoso traje de diseñador. No entendía como se había dejado engañar por su medio hermano para tener que soportar una noche ruidosa, llena de gente que ni conocía. Volvió a negar con la cabeza y frunció más el ceño, ya empezaba a enojarse, mañana sería un día muy largo, con mucho trabajo y actividades que hacer y él en una fiesta.

-Vamos Menma, ¿Qué haces aquí escondido?- dijo una voz masculina a su espalda, no quería darse la vuelta, sabía que si lo miraba no iba a poder contener las ganas de gritarle lo fastidioso que era todo esto, así que decidió ignorarlo.- Es tu despedida de soltero hermano, mañana te casas y tu escondido con tu agüita.

-Es por eso mismo Toneri, mañana me caso y no creo que a Hinata le guste todo esto- Respondió molesto, se dio la vuelta, miro a su medio hermano y decidió salir de ahí, ya se iría a dormir, no pensaba seguir con esto.

-No te preocupes por Hina hermano, estas fiestas son tradiciones, tienes que disfrutar de tu último día como soltero- Insistió Toneri, llevando a la boca un trago de su bebida, miro a una de la chicas que miraba de manera insistente y seductora a Menma – ¿Ves? Esta fiesta está llena de bellezas.

-No me interesa Toneri, mañana tengo muchas cosas que hacer, tengo la responsabilidad de toda empresa sobre mis hombros y lo sabes – le recordó a Toneri, este rodo los ojos y suspiro con fastidio.

-Lo sé, Minato no te hubiera puesto a cargo si no fueras la responsabilidad hecha persona- dicho esto tomo un trago y vio como la chica de hace un rato se acercaba a saludar contorneando la cadera.

-Buenas noches Caballeros- saludo de forma seductora, levanto su mano para que la besaran, Toneri la agarro y la beso mientras la miraba de manera insistente, Menma por cortesía hizo mismo.

-Te presento a mi amigo Menma- Señalo Toneri, acercándola más a su hermano- A ver si puedes hacer que se relaje un poco.

Toneri salió de la habitación dejando solos a ambos. Menma desvió la mirada hacia la puerta, sonrió a la chica y decidió salir de ahí lo más rápido posible.

-Ya recuerdo de donde te conozco- dijo la chica sonriendo.- ¿No me recuerdas?

-Creo que me estas confundiendo con otra persona, si me disculpas, me retiro- dicho esto, paso de largo a la chica para dirigirse hacia la salida, pero esta se interpuso en su camino.

-No te estoy confundiendo, eres el chico de la tienda de ramen- Menma abrió los ojos de la sorpresa.

-¿Qué dijiste?

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

-¡Ya llegué!

Naruto Uzumaki con su energía característica de siempre abrió la puerta del local donde vendían ramen el cual pertenecía a su abuelo. Miró el desorden mientras caminaba hacia la cocina.

-¡Abuelo! Soy Naruto- Gritó el joven al ver que no había nadie- ¿Hay alguien aquí?

\- Naruto, estoy acá atrás- Se escuchó una voz que provenía del patio.

Fue a ver a su abuelo y encontró recogiendo la basura, este corrió a ayudarlo.

\- Déjalo abuelo, yo me encargo- este sonrió a su nieto y lo miro a través de sus lentes, suspiró y se dejó sacar las bolsas.

Cuando volvió, Naruto abrazó a su abuelo y lo levanto un poco del suelo, este sorprendido lanzo un grito. Ante este reacción Naruto rio.

-Abuelo, esta noche es nuestra noche, vamos a vender muchos tazones, invite a unos cuantos amigos del mercado y a sus novias, hasta Sasuke vendrá.

-Está bien Naruto, solo te pido que no armen mucho lio-

-¿Lio?- Preguntó- Si somos todos unos santos.

_Esa misma noche…_

-¡No te subas a la mesa chouji!- Gritó Naruto a su amigo mientras sostenía una bandeja con cinco tazones vacíos- Esto no salió como lo planeé.

-Teme- Saludo Sasuke a su amigo de la infancia, ante esa palabra Naruto sonrió con fastidio e hizo un gesto con la mano a modo de saludo, estaba a mil con tanto trabajo, no entendía como vino tanta gente, si el solo había invitado a unos cuantos amigos, tenía a borrachos con tanto sake vendido.

-Hola Guapo- Giró para ver de dónde provenía esa voz, y vio a una hermosa chica de cabellos rubios sonriéndole- Mi nombre es Ino, ¿quieres un trago?

-Claro- Respondió de manera automática, al momento se acordó- Ay, perdón, ahora mismo estoy cumpliendo con mi horario de trabajo, pero si quieres me puedes esperar en la mesa de esquina, ya estoy por terminar mi turno.

-Claro- Respondió con una sonrisa- no tardes

-Soy un tipo con suerte- se dijo a si mismo mientras iba a dejar todo los platos en la cocina.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

-No sé de dónde sacas toda esa historia, ya no tengo tiempo para esas cosas- Menma salió del lugar seguido por la chica que lo acusaba de trabajar en restaurante o algo parecido.

-Tengo fotos si no me crees- respondió de manera altanera, Menma suspiro, no entendida la insistencia de esa mujer- ¿Qué pasa? ¿Tienes miedo a que tus amigos ricos sepan de tu doble vida como camarero?

-¡Ya basta!- Dijo levantando la voz, ya le tenía harto esta situación, la chica lo miro sorprendido.

-¿Por qué me faltas el respeto así? ¿Sabes qué? Mejor me voy-

-No- Respondió de manera automática Menma, suspiro para calmarse un poco y miro a la mujer- Lo siento, no era mi intención tratarte así. ¿Cómo te llamas?

-Tayuya- Respondió

-Mira Tayuya, muéstrame las fotos y luego hablamos mejor- Esta suspiro y luego saco de su cartera el celular, busco la foto y se la mostró, sus ojos no daban crédito a lo que veía, era él, estaba con un delantal rojo y blanco sirviendo tazones de ramen, esto tenía que ser una broma.

-Muy bueno el photoshop que hicieron- dijo de manera brusca, de repente la ira lo domino- ¿Qué es lo que quieres? ¿Dinero? ¿Esperas chantajearme?

-¿Qué? ¿Cómo te atreves?

-Es la única explicación que le encuentro a estar broma de mal gusto, ¿Quién te ayudo?

-Menma- Susurró Toneri, este levanto la vista- Te está buscando la policía.

-¿La policia?- Preguntó sorprendido- ¿Por qué a mi?

-No lo sé, solo preguntaron por vos- respondió Toneri con aparente preocupación.

-Bueno, vamos, no tengo nada que ocultar- Dicho esto, fue a ver qué es lo que buscaba la policía.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

-No, no es lo que parece Ame- Dijo Naruto

-¿Entonces qué es? Porque dudo mucho que esta sea tu amiguita- dijo en tono despectivo mirando hacia Ino.

-¿Qué te pasa? ¿Estas celosa de mí?- respondió Ino de manera altanera, posando las manos en su cadera

-¿Celosa? ¿De qué? ¿De tu horrible rubio teñido? Jamás-

-Por favor no pelen- pidió Naruto , sacándose el delantal que tenía atado, freno el acto cuando vio a las dos mujeres mirándolo con enfado- Este… no me miren así.

-¿Teñido? Ya quisieras, amargada-

-¿Cómo me llamaste?

-Amarga…

-¡Ahh!- Gritó Ame y se tiró encima de Ino, agarrándole de los cabellos

-¡Pelea!- Gritó alguien del fondo y todo se descontroló de un momento a otro.

Naruto no sabía qué hacer, no sabía cómo parar la pelea entre todos, había comida tirado por todos lados, vasos y tazones rotos, de repente sintió un golpe en la mejilla derecha y al momento otro en el izquierda. Llevo ambas manos en sus mejillas y las sintió calientes.

-¿Qué es lo que pasa?

-Eso es por invitarme a salir ya estando con otra- Dijo Ino- Idiota

-Teme- Llamo Sasuke- Nunca vas a cambiar ¿verdad?

-No entiendo cómo pasó esto- Dijo sonriendo con vergüenza- Tenemos que ver el modo de terminar con esto, ¿me ayudas?

-Puede ser- dijo Sasuke

-Sasuke, por favor, no es por mí, es por el viejo, le va a dar un paro si se entera que medio salón está siendo utilizado como ring de boxeo- pidió Naruto

-Bueno, solo por el señor Teuchi hare esto- Mientras unos fideos pasaban volando por encima de su cabeza.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

-Buenas, ¿es usted Menma Namikaze?- preguntó una oficial con lentes negros puestos, al lado de su compañero.

-Si, soy Menma Namikaze- respondió con seguridad, sea lo que sea podía resolverlo, como todo en la empresa, él siempre era el que resolvía todos los problemas

-Esto es una orden de arresto-Menma miró el papel y sin que pudiera hacer nada, la oficial lo agarró, lo puso de espalda- Queda usted arrestado

-¿Por qué? ¿Qué está pasando aquí?-

-Queda arrestado por falta a la moral- respondió la oficial esposándolo y revisando si no portaba nada ilegal.

-¿Falta a la moral? Pero si aquí no hemos cometido ninguna indecencia – Replico Menma a espalda de la oficial.

De un momento a otro sintió como las manos de la oficial se volvieron más suaves como si fuera que lo estaba seduciendo, este se sorprendió y giró la cabeza para mirar a la oficial, quien lo hizo girar de manera brusca, esta se sacó el lente, permitiendo ver una mirada maliciosa, sonrió a Menma y le alejó un poco de él.

-¿Indecencia? Eso es lo que vamos a cometer tu y yo esta noche- al escuchar esto Menma ya sabía lo que se venía, molesto elevo los ojos al cielo y luego suspiró frustrado.

La oficial, que no era oficial, se sacó el traje, dejando ver una lencería negra , que cubría muy poco su cuerpo, dejando ver más piel bronceada, todos alrededor silbaron y aplaudieron ante tal espectáculo, Toneri que estaba a un lado sonreía a Menma mientras la bailarina de acercaba de manera seductora a él, y al acercarse empezó a bailarle.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Dentro del enorme salón se escuchaban pasos que iban y venían, la mujer parecía estar muy preocupada, tenía los brazos cruzados y miraba hacia la puerta a cada rato.

-Shizune- la mujer dio la vuelta y se encontró con unos ojos azules, casi parecidos a los Menma- ¿Qué haces despierta a estas horas?

-Estoy esperando a Menma- Respondió Shizune, Minato un hombre digno de admirar, fuerte, amable y por sobre todo compasivo, la miro con una sonrisa y negó con la cabeza –No me mires así, sabes que me preocupo por él y que lo quiero mucho, aunque solamente sea una empleada en esta casa.

No digas eso Shizune, eres más que una empleada, eres parte de esta familia- Respondió Minato mientras se desprendía los gemelos- Quédate tranquila, Menma se fue a su despedida de soltero con Toneri, seguro que esta noche llega muy tarde.

-Mañana se casa y yo no le veo muy entusiasmado que digamos- Comentó Shizune con tono melancólico.

-Ya sabes cómo es Menma, callado y serio, pero no quiere decir que no esté entusiasmado-

-No solo es eso, últimamente lo veo muy raro- dijo muy preocupa Shizune- esta irritable, retaido, deberías hablar con él.

-Todos los días hablamos- A Shizune no le convenció la respuesta.

-De negocios- Minato sonrió avergonzado- El médico dijo que tenía que relajarse, ya que está muy estresado en el trabajo. ¿Sabes si toma sus medicamentos?

-Asumo que si- Respondió –Es un adulto responsable.

-Sí, pero también sabemos que es terco como una mula, al igual que el padre- Atacó Shizune, ya impaciente por la tranquilidad de Minato hacia la conducta de su hijo.

-¿Qué quieres que haga Shizune? Sabes que Menma no me deja acercarme a él- Contento ya molestó de tanto reproche, Shizune sonrió al ver que sus ataque estaban surgiendo el efecto deseado.

-Los dos son necios, tienen que dejar el pasado atrás, ya han pasado muchos años- Minato miró fijamente a Shizune y suspiró, estaba muy cansado como para seguir hablando de esos temas-

-Mejor me voy a dormir, antes que me sigas regañando- Minato dio la espalda y mientras subía por las escaleras dio las buenas noches y desapareció por el largo pasillo.

-Buenas noches Minato- respondió al silencio de la casa.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

-No entiendo para que seguimos con el negocio, hace años que la gente ya no come esas cosas- Karin de los nervios por un negocio "no rentable" según ella ya estaba cansada- Los únicos que acuden son los amigos y conquistas de Naruto, al final es perdida para nosotros.

-Ya mi hija, ya va a pasar esta mala racha- Respondió Kushina Uzumaki, una mujer de carácter fuerte, noble y por sobre todo luchadora- No te preocupes, ya veremos cómo hacer, ven y come los onigiris que prepare, están una delicia.

-Pues ojala ma, que si seguimos así anda a ver dónde iremos a parar- dijo sentándose en la mesa que compartía con su mama y su abuelo.

-Bueno, no te quejes tanto Karin- Sirvió un poco de jugo para Teuchi y Karin- Es el hambre lo que te pone tan negativa, ya siéntate.

-Hasta los Yamanaka tuvieron que cerrar un local- Comentó Karin, mientras llevaba un onigiri a la boca.

-No me digas- Dijo sorprendida la Uzumaki madre.

De un momento a otro, entraron por la puerta Naruto y Sasuke lleno de comidas y con moretones por la cara, ambos tenían diferentes expresiones, la de Naruto era de diversión y sonreía a su madre, en cambio la de Sasuke era de fastidio, estaba a punto de asesinar a alguien.

-¿y a usted que les pasó?- preguntó asustada Kushina, mientras que Karin se mataba de la risa.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

-¡Vete!- Gritaba Menma a todo el que se ponía en su camino- Esta fiesta acaba ya.

Las personas salían corriendo de la casa, asustados por los gritos de enojo de Menma. Al ver que ya casi todo estaba vacío, se desabrochó los primeros botones de su camisa y camino hacia el dormitorio. Al entrar se encontró que la bailarina seguía en la casa, estaba acostada en la cama con una botella de champaña, lo miraba con deseo.

-¿Qué haces aquí?- Preguntó Menma con cansancio- La fiesta ya termino, no hace falta que sigas prestando tus servicios.

-Mis servicios ya lo pagaron, esto va por mi cuenta, guapo- Lo agarro de la camisa y lo atrajo hacia ella- Es mi regalo de bodas. Te gusto ¿verdad?

Menma quedó en la misma posición mirándola, su mirada bajo hacia su escote hasta que la bailarina lo beso, un beso al que él no correspondió.

-Ven siéntate a mi lado- se hizo a un lado y se sentó al borde de la cama, le ofreció una copa. El la miro, se limpió los restos de labial.

-Mejor vístete- y se fue al baño, desde el baño escucho que la chica hablaba pero le hizo, solo quería estar solo, se miró al espejo, hasta que la bailarina entro con dos copas.

-Parece que no soy irresistible como creía- dijo mirándolo desde la puerta.

-Eres una mujer muy atractiva- suspiro- Lo que pasa es que no quiero problemas con mi futura esposa.

-¿Al menos aceptas un brindis?

Menma aceptó, capaz y luego de darle ese pequeño gusto se cansaba y se iba, ambos brindaron y tomaron un poco de la bebida. Lo raro fue que un poco después de tomar todo empezó a girar, se sentía mareado, no se sentía bien.

-Pide ayuda, no me siento bien- dijo alterado, caminado hacia la habitación, de repente sus piernas le fallaron y cayó sobre la cama- No puedo respirar bien, pide ayuda

-No mi amor, no es nada- dijo la bailarina, acostandose encima de él- solo te di algo para que te relajes.

-¿Qué…- no pudo continuar, se sentía muy cansado, hasta que todo se puso negro.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Alguien tocaba de la puerta de manera insistente, Shion agarró un trapo de la cocina, se secó las manos, vio la hora en el reloj de la cocina.

-Ya es muy tarde para que alguien venga a visitar- dijo en voz alta- ¡Ya voy!

Abrió la puerta y se encontró con Karin, la hija menor de los Uzumaki, se veía muy agitada, como si hubiera estado corriendo.

-Hola Shion, perdón por molestar a estas horas, lo que pasa es que necesito un poco de algodón y algo para limpiar heridas.

-¿Qué? ¿Pasó algo? ¿Está bien tu mamá?- Las preguntas salieron tan rápido que a ella misma le sorprendió, le tenía tanto cariño a esa familia, que haría cualquier cosa.

-Es solo Naruto- dijo Karin sin importancia- Se volvió a meter en una pelea y no tenemos nada para curar sus heridas.

-Hice un curso de enfermería el año pasado, ¿te parece mejor si voy yo? Tengo mi botiquín llena de cosas- Karin asintió- Además, de algo me tiene que servir el curso ¿no?

-Sí, mejor si vas vos, no tengo problema.

-¿Puedes cuidar a Inari un rato mientras voy y vengo?

-Claro, tú ve tranquila, yo me ocupo de niño-

-Gracias Karin, eres la mejor- Dicho esto salió corriendo de la casa.

-Lo sé- Respondió Karin a nadie en específico.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Hola, hasta acá el primer capítulo ¿Qué les pareció?

Como se habrán dado cuenta va a haber muchos cambios de escenas.

Creo que eso es todo jaja

Nos vemos en el siguiente capitulo


End file.
